


first contact

by tigriswolf



Series: comment_fic drabbles [199]
Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-02
Updated: 2012-04-02
Packaged: 2017-11-02 22:00:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/373796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigriswolf/pseuds/tigriswolf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He watches with a completely indifferent eye as Captain Kirk flirts with... well, everyone in the cantina, human and not. Spock is simply observing human-other interactions. It will make a fascinating report, he's sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	first contact

**Author's Note:**

> Title: first contact  
> Disclaimer: not my characters  
> Warnings: none  
> Pairings: pre-Kirk/Spock  
> Rating: PG  
> Wordcount: 195  
> Point of view: third  
> Prompt: Kirk/Spock, jealousy

He watches with a completely indifferent eye as Captain Kirk flirts with... well, everyone in the cantina, human and not. Spock is simply observing human-other interactions. It will make a fascinating report, he's sure.

Beside him, Dr. McCoy sighs. "You're just as stupid as he is," Dr. McCoy mutters. "If you want Jim, you have to go for him, Spock. Throw him down and ravish him." Under his breath, he hisses, "Can't believe I'm sayin' this." Louder, he continues, "He never actually makes a move on the people he really cares about." Dr. McCoy slams his glass down. "If I ever find out just who's responsible for that quirk, I'll be sure to see to it he ends up on my table," he mutters.

Spock is unsure of the correct response to that, so he says, "Doctor, how capable is Captain Kirk of being…" He pauses, searching for a word that won't offend his companion.

Dr. McCoy chuckles. "Very capable, Spock, if he finds the right person." With what can only be defined as a 'wicked smirk,' Dr. McCoy slaps him on the shoulder. "Go get him, tiger."

Spock stands and strides to his captain.


End file.
